You alway want what you can't have
by SnickersChild
Summary: First story. Im sorry if it sucks : Grissom wants what he can't have. So who has her? Not a GSR shipper!
1. Court Day

Nick was sitting back in the leather chair, the thoughts of the evidence in his head. Grissom,

sitting at the head of the table, was chatting to Catherine, reviewing the evidence with her.

Warrick and Greg were talking about the highlights of last night's game. Nick sighed as he leaned

back.

Suddenly, the door of the room swung open and Sara Sidle walked, everyone's eyes following her

beauty...plus it helped that she was wearing a tight, skirt. Nick's mouth watered as she walked by

to the coffee machine, the tight skirt showed off her every move and the white blouse was

nearly see through. The high stilettos showed off her long glorious legs.

"Why are you all dressed up today, Sara?" asked Grissom, finally closing his mouth.

She glanced back at all of them. "Going to court. The Dobbins case." she replied curtly.

"Can I talk to you out in the hallway Sara?" Grissom asked again. Sara grabbed her coffee "Sure."

They both walked out of the room. "Um...wow." was all that Greg could say. The rest of the

team watched intently through the class walls as Grissom spoke. His silent words made her blush,

frown and look at her feet, then made her gap in horror at him. She shook her head as she

replied and red flushed her cheeks. He looked uncomfortable and nodded to her, as if finally

understanding something. He walked back to the door, and held it open so she could walk

through, but she was walking towards the locker room. Grissom walked into the room, catching

the other CSI's curious looks. "Um, guys I need to talk to Catherine. Alone. And don't bother

Sara for awhile. She's...uh, upset about the case still." The boys walked out, not believing

Grissom's story as they walked to the break room. Just managing to see Sara buttoning on a new

shirt. "

"Why the change Sara? That was my new favorite skirt!" said Greg.

Sara's cheeks flushed. "Um, the trial isn't until tomorrow." She relied sheepishly.

"Oh." said Warrick. "So...what did Grissom say to you?"

Sara let out a short laugh. "Well first he tells me that I'm over dressed for work, cause the trial

isn't until tomorrow. Then he says that "he has come to his decision" and asked me out. He told

me I'm actually worth the risk. And that he had to tell me something important"

Greg's mouth fell open and Nick and Warrick's eyes widened. "So

I told him that of course I'm worth the risk. But it's too late for him. Cause I've already got

someone else in mind. And that the sex is...great" She smiled fondly. "So yeah. That's what

happened."

Warrick spoke next. "Good. But, your already seeing someone!"

"Yep." She smiled

"Who!" asked Greg. "Who took you away from me!" he said dramatically.

Sara laughed. "No one took me away from you cause I was never yours! But I'm not telling you

who it is because you'll do the whole big brother thing! But trust me, he's an awesome person and

you'll like him. In fact, you already know him!"

Nick spoke up. "We know him! Where? It isn't Hank again is it?"

Sara's face twisted with distaste. "Hell no. He's married to Elaine. Remember? But any ways guys,

I need someone to help me review the Dobbins's case." She smiled sweetly. Warrick and

Greg shot out of the room.

Nick groaned. "It's not fair."

"What isn't? Having you steal my bra from your house? Or me taking revenge?" She smiled evilly.

He muttered "I thought you were joking about the revenge thing. But you can have your bra

back. Eventually." He shot back, grinning.

"Well, we'll see about that cowboy." she whispered as she walked closer to him, the heels of her

stilettos.

"Hey, what do you know. You're finally tall enough to look me directly in the eyes." He teased.

"What do you know?" she said thoughtfully. "Another use for them. I guess their not only good

enough for..." her voice trailed off as she leaned forwards to his ear. His eyes widened. He

Grabbed her curls and brought his mouth to hers, passionately kissing her as his hands went to cup

her face.

Just then Ecklie walked by. "What? Sara and Nick?" he murmed, confused. "I thought Grissom

said he loved her?"


	2. Realization

Grissom sighed as he sat down in the plush leather seat. He rested his elbows on

the table and took in what just happened. "I don't understand it." He whispered. "I've lost

her." Catherine sighed. She looked at her supervisor beside her. "Grissom. You're her

supervisor. She's younger then you and you've turned her down before. This shouldn't be

a big surprise for you." He tried to blink back tears, but they burned down his cheeks.

Catherine sighed as she got out of her chair, and left the room.

Grissom remembered the night that had happened a couple of weeks ago.

_He had arrived at her house, where she had answered the door in a silk night gown. _

_Upon seeing his gaping expression, she explained that she was going out later that _

_evening. He knew that she wasn't going out on a date, not his Sara. She had walked down _

_her hall way, and he had taken it as a "please follow me." She walked into her bedroom, _

_and had been about to take of the silk cloth, but seeing him out of the corner of her eye _

_had stopped her. She sighed and went into her closet. They had been talking about death, _

_the subject of their job had arisen. He had told her that he wanted to die by cancer. She _

_walked towards him and knelt down beside him. "I don't want you to die." She _

_murmured. He smiled, reached up to her cheek, cupping it in his palm. She leaned _

_slightly into his palm, closing her eyes momentarily, before opening them, her eyes full of _

_realization. "Grissom," she whispered. He smiled at her "Shh." He moved in closer, her _

_lips so close to her, before he heard her whisper again. "Grissom, I think you should _

_go."_

_He froze. No. Sara wouldn't say this to him. She was finally his. She was worth the risk. _

_He looked into her eyes. Cold, hard realization looked back at him. _

_"Sara?" a tear slid down his cheek . "Grissom, don't make this harder then it _

_should be. I don't know what's going on in my life right now, so let me clear my head." _

_He stared at her. She stood up, and walked back to her closet. He gathered his coat and _

_walked to his car. He watched her grab her phone and talk to someone. Watching her _

_actions, he was jealous of the person that made her worry about what happened, and _

_then smile with relief as the person obviously forgave her. Tears burned his cheek as they _

_cascaded down her cheek. He watched joy fill her as she talked to the person. He _

_couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away, hoping for the first time in his life that she still _

_wanted him._

Catherine watched as her mentor, co-worker, and friend was so anxious over Sara.

Once, Catherine would have killed to be that girl. Now, she was with someone who loved

her, and showed her that she wasn't supposed to be hit or the other woman in order to be

loved. Someone who was, she believed, a possible soul mate. He cared for Lindsay, loved

her and treated her like a queen. She was in love.

She glanced out the glass chamber of the office and saw him talking to a lab

worker. As the girl walked away, she saw him smile at her, making her breath fade away.

"Um, Grissom?" he didn't do anything. "I don't know what to tell you so, um, I'm going

to go now." He sighed. She got up, shrugging when she saw him point at Grissom, an

eyebrow arched.

"Hey you." She smiled, against him lips as she pulled him close to her. Ecklie watched

their public affection.

_What the hell was going on in this lab? First Sara and Nick, when she was supposed to _

_be with Grissom! And now Catherine and-_

Suddenly a crash of glass interrupted his thoughts. He watched Catherine turn towards

the break room. "Grissom!" she cried, he voice full of fear and shock. Ecklie ran

towards the door, pulling it open, he saw Grissom, lying face down on the ground, the

glass coffee pot broken into shards upon the floor. A large puddle of blood was growing

and seeping towards Ecklie. "Gil!" he cried.

Grissom didn't move.


End file.
